Souta Takanashi
|kanji=小鳥遊 宗太 |japanese name=Sōta Takanashi |alias=Katanashi (Popura) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=16 |height=172 cm |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Sienna |hair=Chestnut |blood type= |base of works=Wagnaria Resturant |occupation=Waiter |previous occupation= |partner=Mahiru Inami (Manga) |previous partner= |status=Alive |relatives= Kazue Takanashi (Sister) Izumi Takanashi (Sister) Kozue Takanashi (Sister) Nazuna Takanashi (Sister) |equipment= |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Souta Takanashi is a cute-lover, 16 year-old high school student who works at Wagnaria Resturant as a new recruited waiter. He is one of the main male character in the story, Working !! Appearance Takanashi is a lean, slim young man with a slight tone of tan skin, brown eyes, and dropped brown-colored hair. He wears round-shaped glasses though when he cross dress, he doesn't wear it. Takanashi's main clothes consists of long sleeve-buttonless pure white polo, with a black bow-tie placed in front of the neck, tucked in his long black pants , unidentified if he wears belt. When Takanashi is first seen, he wears a japanese uniform, oftenly known the appearance of longsleeve,black-colored polo with a unfoldable collar unidentified if tucked or untucked in his long black pants still wearing round glasses. When cross dressed, his appearance seems to have changed a lot. Takanashi's brown hair was "wig"-ed unto a long, pink-colored hair having bangs in his forehead. His skin tone becomes more light-toned, and he's breasts become more bigger than usual. Like the other waitress wears, his outfit too have changed. He now wears a non-sleeved clothe with unfolded collars with a black bow (almost looks like a bow), a black skirt included inside, and a white dress in the outside outfit appears in the dress. A pair of _____ is seen in Takanashi's legs. Personality He has an obsession with cute things that made him work in the restaurant, by Taneshima who pleases him. He also manages to juggle high school,housework and a part time job all at the same time. History Background Synopsis Welcome to Wagnaria: Takanashi Works Inami, Androphobic. But I'm Scared… Yachiyo, Kyōko, Satō… and the Returning Mr. Otoo Souma, An Overly Refreshing Guy A Different Wagnaria than Usual on a Sick Day The Melancholy of Souta, the Women of the Takanashi Family Otoo Comes Back After a While, and the New Worker = Yamada (!?) Inami's First? Outing! Kotori-chan Appears!! The Truth to the Suspicion… Nazuna Works The Two of Them Back Then, Yachiyo and Satō. And, Welcome to the Takanashi Family What the!? The Last Night Before the Decisive Battle. Taneshima's Repayment The "Decisive Battle" Known As the Date, What Happens After With Takanashi and Inami... Equipments Relationships Family Love Life: *'Popura Taneshima': Takanashi is obsessed with cute things, and therefore, has a deep affection for Taneshima. Even though she is over 12 years old, Takanashi makes an exception for her because of her petite stature. However, he claims that his feelings for Taneshima are innocently paternal, and thinks of her as a water fly, someone who can't defend themselves, so he must defend them himself. However, he is seen constantly throughout the series calling her cute and adorable, so he may actually have feelings for her after all. *'Inami Mahiru': Inami, due to her androphobia, is terriffied of Takanashi and immediatly punches him if he comes within two meters of her. However, ever since Takanashi warmed up to Inami and complimented her on her hairclip, Inami has been seen blushing whenever she's near him, and she is now able to be in the same room with him without punching him. Inamu also thinks he is brave because he allows himself to be her punching bag when she sees a man that she's scared of. While doing this, he helps her overcome her androphobia so she can lead a normal life. Now, Inami is barely scared of Takanashi at all, but still punches him to "hide her embarrassment" when he says something nice to her. Takanashi helped Inami study for her exams, and Inami gave Takanashi chocolates on Valentine's Day while blushing madly. Souma also mentioned that ever since Takanashi complimented Inami on her hairclip, she has been changing her hairclip every day. Inami then rushed in and punched Souma before he could reveal her crush on Takanashi. Since then, Takanashi has dedicated his free time to helping Inami get over her androphobia. He has walked home with her every day for the past few weeks, and he's constantly told her that he will "be with her", which causes her to blush because of the phrasing of his words. Takanashi is still oblivious to her crush even though everyone else knows about it. So far, Inami has confessed to Taneshima and Takanashi's sister, Nazuna, that she is in love with Takanashi. It is also notable that he gets this jealous feeling a few times and also feels that she's not like other "older women". Which he thinks is a "owner-pet relationship" but could actually be him having some sort of feelings for her. Co-Workers: *'Kyouko Shirafuji': Kyouko accepted Takanashi at first because he was the new recruit, however, after Takanashi asked about Kyouko's age, and she told him that she was 29, he called her old. From then on, Kyouko has had a grudge against Takanashi, and will do anything to wear him out such as doubling his shifts, or cutting back his hours. However, over the course of the series, Takanashi has been slowly getting back into Kyouko's good graces. *'Jun Satou': Satou, like all the other workers, helps Takanashi whenever he is confused about something. Satou is also the only person Takanashi thinks is normal in the restaurant. *'Yachiyo Todoroki': When Takanashi first saw Yachiyo, he thought that she was beautiful, but strange for carrying around a kantana, but then learned in episode three that she carries it around because her family owns a blade shop. Yachiyo often helps Takanashi whenever he is confused. *'Souma Hiroomi': Souma and Takanashi are good friends and share the pain of Inami's punch. However, Souma often uses Takanashi's dark secret to get him to do work for him. *'Aoi Yamada': When Takanashi first met Yamada, he immediately saw through all of her lies and didn't like the fact that she didn't tell the truth. Because he can see through her lies, he is the only one in the restaurant that knows Yamada's real story. He also notices, along with Satou, that Yamada slowly steals from the restaurant bit by bit. Yamada also breaks all of the plates and glasses, making her slow everyone down. Takanashi tries to work through all of Yamada's secrets so he can expose her for who she really is. Others Trivia *Takanashi's dark secret is that when he was little, he dressed like a girl since he got all his hand-me-downs from his sisters. Therefore, in all of his childhood photos, he looks like a girl. Souma often uses this secret against Takanashi. *Although Takanashi lives with his four sisters, they do not live with their parents. Since the three oldest sisters are older than twenty, they are allowed to take care of Takanashi and Nazuna. It was revealed in episode 6 that Takanashi's father passed away, but it is still unknown what happened to their mother. *Popura often goes to Takanashi first when someone calls her short, but he never helps because he always says that she's better short. *Yachiyo is the only girl that Takanashi doesn't immediately hate for being older than twelve (other than Popura because she actually looks twelve) likely due to how well mannered she typically acts. *Takanashi is always called "Katanashi" by Popura since she is so bad with pronouncing names. He tried correcting her once but with no avail, he has now accepted the name for only Taneshima. Lines (Quotes) Category:Characters